kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors of Sky
Warriors of Sky is the 11th story of the Newborn Era of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. The 4th of the Emperor Prequels, it centers on the Sky God Pirates and their leader, Skaios. The story was published on December 11, 2018, and completed on March 22, 2019. The story is preceded by Operation: MONARCH, and followed by The Fifth Emperor. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13144904/1/Warriors-of-Sky deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/gamewizard-2008/art/Warriors-of-Sky-Chapter-1-776603557 Chapter List #The Rise of God Skaios #All Day, Every Day #Fun and Games, Thrills and Kills #Will of Rebellion #Faulty Gamble #Inner Conflict #Mutiny Summary Eons ago, the gods tried to imprison Skaios on Spear Pillar, but the stubborn deity fought them and fled, abandoning the Spirit World to seek freedom in the Mortal World. One day in 2033, Skaios crashed into Earth's ocean and met the Hope Pirates. Skaios quickly became friends with the kids, and after he proved he was a god, they decided to make a name for themselves. They attacked Towa City and stole a flying ship called the Light of Hope. Four of the pirates ate their own Devil Fruits: Jataro Kemuri ate a Devil Fruit that gave him the power to rip landmasses off the surface, to which Skaios could make that landmass float through space with his powerful bending. With this, they would steal more towns and continue to build the Free Kingdom. In the current time, Sector MG is going on a cruise on the Saint Rosalina in Mushroom Kingdom, and Cheadle Yorkshire is accompanying them to care for Hat Kid. Romeo helps a handicapped girl named Monaca onto the ship. For 4 days, they have fun on the cruise, and Hat Kid says that Cheadle is a better mom than Peach, to which the chancellor is flustered. When Kiki is flying under a full moon, she is suddenly hit by a flaming baseball. That's when the Hope Pirates land and hijack the ship. Monaca is revealed to be their crewmate, threatening to blow up the passengers' property with her Bomb Fruit power, and demonstrating it by exploding Romeo's sash. The Rosalina is soon taken up to the Free Kingdom. At the same time, Sector V arrives at Free Kingdom on their Sunny Day, with the goal of forming an alliance with the pirates. They meet Dio Verando of the White Lotus, who explains the kingdom's customs. Vanellope agrees to take part in the upcoming race to win favor with Skaios. The race commences as Vanel takes one of the winning leads, with Skaios and the Hope Pirates trying to thwart her. Meanwhile, the adult racers are being brutally massacred by other pirate racers. Vanellope ends up taking 2nd place, accidentally smashing Skaios' head in the process. Vanellope feels guilty, but Skaios reveals to be okay as he praises Vanel's skill. The Hope Pirates come to meet Sector V as the latter explains their purpose there. Skaios will only consider an alliance if they take part in more games. After he leaves, Chris angrily asks about the adults who just died in the race. Nagisa explains they were prisoners who abused their children, and prisoners were forced to play for their survival. The pirates leave for other matters, leaving Yuta to give Sector V a tour, though Sheila takes Mason to explore on her own. The remaining teammates are led by Yuta to Towa City, which was remade into a playground. Sector V is horrified when two kids injure their selves in a car race. When Vanellope expresses an uncaring, excitable attitude, Dillon questions Yuta. The boy explains that Skaios is able to spark a Will of Rebellion inside people, to where their restraint fades away. He also admits that he never wanted to get involved in this, ergo he has no Will of Rebellion. Midna departs from Sector V to get closer and get to know Skaios. She discovers that, not only is he one of the Newborn, but Midna is shocked that he permanently lost his right eye to a swordsman, and despite being a god, it never healed. Meanwhile, Mason and Sheila end up in a fight with the Cloudcoil Pirates in Evermore. One of the pirates, a plantbender named Tani, soon recognizes Sheila and reveals to be a big fan of the Sunny Fist. Tani asks Sheila to help with a plan: they fight in the arena and Sheila lets Tani win, with the hopes Tani will have a chance to become Captain. They also make a bet with Kokichi Oma, where Tani will win command of Goldpaw if she wins, but will lose ownership of Evermore if Sheila wins. The battle commences, but because Skaios is in attendance, the Will of Rebellion awakens inside Sheila, who stops holding back and defeats Tani at full power. This causes Kokichi to gain ownership of Evermore, and he goes on to banish the Cloudcoil Pirates from the territory. To make matters worse, Vanellope had bet herself on the fight, and when she lost, she joined the Dice Pirates and abandoned Sector V. During the fight, Skaios had accidentally killed some audience members, to which Midna heavily scolded him and Skaios apologized. Because of Skaios' newfound guilt, the Will of Rebellion faded within Vanel, and she regretfully realized she couldn't go back to Sector V. Later, Dillon and Chris attempt to get Vanel back from Kokichi, making a simple bet to guess his element, wagering Midna. Dillon guessed he was a darknessbender, based on previous knowledge, but he revealed to be a timebender, for he was Roger the Alien in disguise. Dillon lost control of Midna to the real Kokichi. When Midna is forcibly summoned to him, Skaios follows. When Kokichi refuses to return Midna, Skaios internally realizes he must put Midna's lessons to use: he weakly orders Kokichi to give her back. The liar still refuses and kisses Midna, and an angry Skaios attacks him. As the Evermore citizens record the scene on their Leafbooks, Skaios suffers a breakdown. Midna quickly takes him back to his room. His breakdown causes the Will of Rebellion to fade inside all who were affected. This includes Sheila, who apologizes to Tani. Knowing that Skaios is mentally weakened, Tani proposes that they gather the Evermore Warriors and rescue Evan from the Santa Hylia first thing in the morning. Meanwhile, Romeo and Kiki recover from their injuries, and Sector MG plans to leave in the morning with Louise's help. When morning arrives, however, Cheadle is captured by Sasuke, and the group pursues him. This happens just as the Warriors 4 Evermore invade the Santa Hylia. As Sector V are waking up, Sheila tells Mason in secret why she hates this alliance with the Sky Gods and plans to leave the crew if it comes to that. Kokichi suddenly runs up to their ship and frantically begs them to help, claiming that Mobian Kremlings are invading. Believing this lie, Sector V shows up to help fight the Evermore Warriors. But through Muriel, Sheila realizes that these are Avalarans trying to save Evan. Tani is able to find Evan's cell, but a recovered Skaios shows up. Tani tries to stab him, but Midna defends him, terribly wounded. Knowing of her mortality, Skaios attacks Tani and incapacitates her. By the time the whole crew arrives on the ship, nearly all the Avalarans are defeated and the battle is over. Skaios reclaims his Captain status and projects his newfound authority over the chaotic crew. Skaios thanks Sector V for helping catch the traitors. Sheila decides to seize her chance, entering Midas Fury and racing into the ship to rescue Evan. Afterwards, she takes him and jumps off the ship, followed by Mason, and then Yuta rescues Tani before joining them. The five are saved by the Zippelin, piloted by Tani's friend, Bracken. They quickly flee the pursuing pirates as Evan happily hugs Tani. Sector MG is also able to rescue Cheadle, and Louise helps them escape with a Paint Portal while everyone is distracted. Sheila's group makes it to GKND H.Q., wherein she reports to Nebula that Sector V defected from the KND. Though she cannot believe this, Nebula fears a war with the Four Emperors is inevitable. In preparation for this, Sheila begins to explain the Pirates' Code to Nebula. In the epilogue, Davy Jones is seen being temporarily released from Underworld Prison, due to possessing the contract from the previous Pirate War. Jones is eager to feast on the the souls of all Five Emperors. Story Importance *Skaios' backstory is shown. **He is confirmed to be an actual Sky God who rebelled against the other gods. ***He is confirmed to be one of the Newborn. **His right eye was permanently ruined by a swordsman, which is unusual since gods can heal quickly. *Sheila meets Tani, who first appeared in Sector LN, and helps her to rescue Evan. **Evan appears to be a "King's Candidate," a title that was first used on Bowser in World Rings. *Sheila detests Sector V's plan to ally with the Sky Gods. While the sector overall succeeds in the alliance, Sheila ultimately abandons her team (with Mason joining), making themselves enemies of the Sky Gods. **Sheila informs Nebula that Sector V betrayed the KND. She then begins to explain Pirate Culture to the High Supreme Leader. **Yuta Asahina joins the two, having wanted to flee the Sky Gods for a while. ***Yuta is an Adabatian, a tribe that first appeared in Operation: DUTCHMAN, who worship Kyogre Neptune. *One of the Inkling Squid Sisters, Callie, is revealed to be a spy for the Kremlings, and reports to Ineptune. *Monaca Towa is revealed to be "Li'l Despair," the spy for the Boogey Pirates. Characters *Sky God Pirates **'Skaios' **Hope Pirates ***Masaru Daimon ***Nagisa Shingetsu ***Monaca Towa ***Jataro Kemuri ***Yuta Asahina ***Kotoko Utsugi **White Lotus Division ***Vaati ***Katniss Everdeen ***Dio Verando **Star Knight Division ***Meta Knight ***Juniper Lee ***Cloudcoil Pirates ****Batu ****Tani ****Khunbish **Dice Pirates ***Kokichi Oma **Serket Pirates ***Aranea Serket ***Undyne ***Muffet ***Papyrus ***Sans **Sasuke Uchiha *Kids Next Door **Sector V ***Sheila Frantic ***Vanellope von Schweetz ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Dillon York ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan **Sector MG ***Wendy Marvell ***Romeo Conbolt ***Hat Kid ***Kiki Yamaka ***Oliver Orson ***Philip Blakely ***Cheadle Yorkshire (ally) Locations *'Free Kingdom' **'Earth islands' ***'Towa City' ***'Orchid Bay' **'Avalar islands' ***'Evermore' ***'Goldpaw' ***'Artemyra' **'Strong Island' **'Mushroom World islands' ***'Inkopolis' ***''Saint Rosalina'' Soundtrack *“Dark Pit” from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Skaios' song *“Arctic Cruise” from A Hat in Time - Saint Rosalina *“It’s a Kids World” from Ultra Despair Girls - Hope Pirates' theme *"Let's Play With Monokuma" from Ultra Despair Girls - Towa Playground Theme *“Mario Kart Stadium” from Mario Kart 8 - Slaughter Kart *“Ink Me Up” from Splatoon - Turf War *"Boss Battle" from Ni no Kuni - Warriors 4 Evermore! Abilities *Bending **Airbending **Firebending **Earthbending **Waterbending **Poisonbending **Psychicbending **Darknessbending **Lightbending *Magic *Metahumans **Window-Window Fruit **Poof-Poof Fruit **Bomb-Bomb Fruit **Skunk-Skunk Fruit **Dice-Dice Fruit **Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire **Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Mockingjay Trivia *This story suffered several hiatuses due to Gamewizard's Degree Project for college. Category:Newborn Era Category:Nextgen Series